One letter too much
by VampireGirl Avia
Summary: Bella is all alone because Edward has left to fight in the war. Luckily every week she gets a letter. But this one letter was too much


**One letter too much**

_Chicago, 1944_

It was a cold October evening. The wind was making the leafs fall from the branches, guiding them to their final resting please. On the cold, hard ground. Everyone was in their warm houses. Families were gathered around the fireplaces, telling entertaining stories to the children.  
I was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes alone.

My husband, Edward Masen, was off to Europe. He was an officer in the army and was sent with hundred others to Europe, to fight in the Great War.  
He had left 6 months ago. And every week I received a letter from him, telling me he was alright. He didn't spoke often of the war in his notes. Only about him and his mates. His two best friends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy, were also in his battle squad.

Jasper was the same age as Edward, 25 years old. He was the soberest of them all. Tall, blond and very serious about his obligations. I liked Jasper. He was a very kind and peaceful man. With him everyone felt as ease. Alice was lucky to have him. Alice was one of my best friends and married Jasper a week before he had to leave for battle. It was sad to see such new love being parted. But Jasper was determined to fore fill his duties. He was second in command, just below Edward.

Emmett on the other hand was only one year older than the other two boys but really the big baby of the gang. And you can take this literally. Because he is about 6ft 5 but acts most of the time likes a baby. Always making jokes and never taking something seriously. I always admired Rosalie, for marring him. I wouldn't like to be married to that big, dark grizzly bear.

Sometimes I thought that those three guys were glued to each other's hips. When they were little boys, they were always together.  
Playing together, drinking together, and getting in trouble together.  
Even when I meet Edward, those two were there. I was shopping with my mother for a new dress and we happened to cross path with those three bimbos. You couldn't speak of love at first side. At least not from my side. Edward had to make big efforts to capture my heart. But once he had it, he never lost it, not even for a second of a second.  
And now the boys were off to war together. Inseparable, those three!

But I still was worried. He was off to battle. Anything could happen. He could get lost, hurt, captured or even worse. And I didn't want to lose him. Not now, not so soon.  
We've only been married for 3 months the day he left. And I missed him every day more and more. I sighed. The memories of our marriage flooded in my head. It felt like it happened almost yesterday.

It was a sunny day in the middle of July. All our friends and family were gathered back in the garden of my soon to be father-in -law. Carlisle had this idea to plan the wedding in the garden. He thought it was modern en would become a huge hit in the future. I wasn't so sure about that but I gave the man his piece of the fun.  
A nervous bride as I was, I picked through the window. Edward was waiting at the altar beneath the beautiful flower arch. He looked very calm to me. At least one of us was relaxed. Not that I had my doubts about marring him but I was afraid that something would go wrong or that I would do something stupid. A clumpy thing as I was.

Charlie entered the room to come and get me. The ceremony was about to start.  
I looked one last time in the mirror. This was the last time I saw the reflection of Bella Swan. Next time, it was going to be Misses Bella Masen. I linked my arm with my father's and left me room. Everyone was seating and staring intensely at me while Charlie was walking me down the aisle. I wasn't used to be the centre of attention so I blushed the moment I turned around the corner. I wore a simple white dress with long, laced sleeves and little pearls on the bodice.  
I heard whispers from all over the place but I only had eyes for the god that was waiting for me. Edward looked stunning in his black tux. A really gentleman, just the way I knew him.

Our vows were simple but filled with meaning and love. And of course I had to cry, just like every other girl when he slipped the ring on my finger. The way he stared at me, it made me fall in love over again with him. An enormous applause exploded when we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.  
The whole evening I smiled like a five year old girl on Christmas morning. Dancing with the man of my dreams was the most amazing moment of the entire day. The crowd disappeared at that moment. I was only fixated on my gorgeous husband.

"Is this what you dreamed about?" he asked me.

"No, this is not what I dreamt about."  
I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked disappointed at me.

"I knew that we had to marry in the church. Just like all normal couples. Why did I listen to my father? We had to…"  
I laid my fingers on his soft lips.

"Edward, listen to me. This is much better than I expected. I never dreamt of this. I just couldn't imagine a wedding like this. It's just perfect."  
He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

We didn't go on holidays. We hadn't the money for it. Our parents almost begged us to accept the money for the honeymoon. As a sort wedding gift. But we both decided not to accept the money. We both wanted to pay for ourselves. We planned to go on our honeymoon after we established our house. That was our first priority.  
But that didn't mean we didn't make time for each other.

I was pulled away from my dreams by a sound. A sort squeezing sound that was coming from the living room. I dropped my plate on the floor, which shattered in thousand little pieces over the flour. I froze. What was that? I was all alone in the house. What could that possibly be? Maybe it was the wind that made the door crack. I relaxed a bit and started to clean up. But then I heard it again. A slow squeezing sound followed by a dull throb. Somebody was in the house!

Quickly I took a kitchen knife in my hands and went to the living room. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the kitchen behind me. I slowly stepped closer to the door of the hallway, careful not to make any sound... Again a throb was heard in the hallway. How did he/she/they came in? The door was locked I thought. My heart was throbbing like a mad man and my hands began to sweat. Oh, I wished that Edward was here. I was so frightened for what was coming.  
Very carefully I took the doorknob in my hand. I could see that the light was on in the hallway. Sounds of a coat taking off could I indentified. This was it, now or never. I turned the doorknob and ran into the hallway with the knife high in the air. Ready to attack whoever was in my house.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Edward.  
He had take off his jacket and was still dressed in his uniform. His uniform was spotless, not even a small crease was noticeable. He looked just the same as the day he left me. Not even a little, tiny scar on this face. He was still as glorious and handsome. Edward stood there, staring intensely at me.

He didn't move a muscle. I was in a sort state of shock, dropping the knife on the floor. I just couldn't believe that he was here, fine and well. I never got a message or a phone call that he would come back. Did this mean that Jasper and Emmett also returned? I just wished that this was real and that he would speak to me. Suddenly he spoke.

"Bella, are you already, darling?"  
His voice, that sweet, gentle sound. I missed it so much. I stepped out of my zombie state and ran into his open arms.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, now that I got you back. I was so worried about you. I missed you so much."  
Edward pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you too. I thought of you almost every moment I was on the fields. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Why didn't you write that you were coming back? I thought that there was a burglar in the house. I was so scared."  
He started to stroke my long hair.

"Shh, don't be. It was just me. It wasn't my purpose to scare you. And I'm sorry that I didn't warn you. But it was decided very sudden so I didn't have a lot of time. And I wanted it to be a surprise."  
I snuggled my head again his shoulder.

"Well, I'm so glad that you're home. Safe and sound."

"Me too. I missed your touch and your kisses. "he whispered in my ear.

I shifted my head and looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled that lovely crooked smile for me. He knew that I loved that smile and it would melt me inside. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. God that felt so good. He sucked on my under lip while I nibbled on his upper lip. That was how he liked it the most.  
My hands wandered over his long, muscular torso until they arrived in his soft, bronze hair. He had his arms tightly around my waist. It's been too long. He's been away for far too long. I never wanted him so badly in my life. I craved for him. Our kisses began to become more heated, more passionate. He plugged his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan in his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me closer to him without ever breaking the kiss.  
Edward started to move, up the stairs directly to our room. It's been too long that the chamber had seen any action. Well, I was going to change that. Edward laid me gentle on the bed. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. But I was too impatient so after a few buttons I just ripped this shirt.

"A bit impatient, dear?"Edward laughed.

"It's been too long. I need you."

Edward took that as an invitation and took my dress off of me. It didn't take too long before we laid both bare on the bed. Edward stared at me, inspecting and caressing every curve and every spot on my body. In the beginning I was ashamed of my body. It was too plain and too abnormal. So I didn't like it when Edward was watching me so intently. But now I loved it when Edward looked at me like that. It's made me feel wanting and sexy.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward. You're everything to me. Please I need to feel you, right now."

He caressed my cheek very tenderly while positioning himself before my entrance. He looked at me, asking me for permission. I nodded, wanting this so badly. He entered me slowly, letting me adjust to his seize. After all the months, I wasn't used to this anymore. After a little while, he had stretched my walls completely and began to move his hips gently.  
The feeling inside of me was exquisite. The way he slowly pumped in and out of me. It felt like nothings else in the world. This man was a miracle, a god in human form. And he was all mine. He increased the speed, holding my hips close to his body. He was driving me insane. A knot was building inside my stomach. I was coming close to my climax.

"Edward… You're so good. I...eh"I mumbled.

"God Bella, you feel so great, so tight..."

"Oh, Edward. I…I'm coming!"  
And with one final stroke, I came hard. Everything went black and my body shook uncontrollably. Edward came only seconds later, filling me with his warm seed.

Edward laid beside me and pulled me next to him, holding me very close.

"That was amazing." I smiled, still breathing heavily.

"I know." he simply said.

I felt complete again. Happy beside my lovely husband. Finally I felt safe and whole again. I snuggled closer against Edward and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. I felt Edward kissing my forehead and whispering: "I love you Isabella. I will love you forever and beyond death. You mean everything to you. Don't you forget that, ever. You're my heart. You're my life"

The next morning I woke up from a beautiful dream. I and Edward, running through the forest, hand in hand. So romantic. We used to do that when we were dating. We would escape from our houses with the dumbest excuses and have this little rendezvous in the forest. I loved it.  
I stretched myself, searching for the warm body next to me. But it was only sheets I found. I turned around and saw that the bed was empty apart from me. Maybe Edward had already gone downstairs, making breakfast. I jumped out of the bed and put a nightgown on. The blue one Edward bought for my birthday.

I ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. It was completely empty. Everything was just like I left it last night. The dishes in the sink, the broken plate on the floor. I wondered where Edward went. I started looking everywhere. The living room, bathroom, cellar, even in the attic. But he was nowhere to be found.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could that be on this hour? Maybe it was Edward. Maybe he went to the bakery and forgot his keys. I went to the door and carefully opened it. There was a man, dressed in a uniform. Almost the same as Edward's.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked.

"Good morning madam. Are you misses Masen?"

"Yes, I am. Are you looking for my husband? Because he is not here at the moment."

The soldier looked very strange at me, frowning his eyebrows.  
"I had to deliver this letter to you, miss. I'm sorry, my condolences."

He handed me the letter and walked away. What a strange man. Why was he giving me his condolences? I had a strange feeling about this. Like something bad had happened. Where was Edward? Why was this man acting so weird? I closed the door and looked at the letter. It was indeed my name and my address. I opened the letter and started to read.

**Dear misses Masen, **

**With the greatest regrets, I have to report to you that your husband, Officer Edward Masen, has passed away. He was fighting on the field and was hit by the enemy. He died of his injuries. His body will be transported to the States in 5 days so he can be placed to rest.**

**My sincerely condolences  
Lt. S. Uley**

This wasn't happening! This couldn't be true!  
Tears were streaming all over my face. I started shaking, going into a shock. He was death, he was death! Edward was death! That wasn't true. He was here with me. He returned! He had made love to me. He had kissed me and hugged me. He had told me that he loved me. He loved me…even beyond death. No! That couldn't have been a dream.  
I couldn't take anymore and fainted, running away from my pain.

"_I love you, Bella. I always loved you and that kind of love and devotion will continue even after death.  
I couldn't leave you without seeing you one last time. I will see you again.  
I will be waiting for you, by the end of the tunnel. And then, we will be together forever."_

* * *

**I just want to say that I love Edward. And I'm sorry that he died in the story but it was necessary.**

**Please review, any comment is welcome. XXX**


End file.
